Friendship
by Liliana-chan
Summary: It was not as if Lucy had not seen the puddle of water on the floor. It was not as if she had not known it's purpose. But still she tripped on it. Falling flat on her butt, she probably showed half the guild her panties. Juvia had not wanted Lucy to be hurt, she regretted her actions. Would Lucy be her friend again after everything? NaLu Gruvia GaLe (one sided Gralu)
1. I'm Sorry

**Friendship Chapter 01: I'm sorry**

It was not as if Lucy had not seen the puddle of water on the floor. It was not as if she had not known it's purpose. But still she tripped on it. Falling flat on her butt, she probably showed half the guild her panties. "Oi Lucy, are you alright? Stumbling over your own feet again?", she was soon asked by Natsu, who was grinning and laughing. She looked up to see him laughing. Nonetheless the salmon haired male held his hand out to her, and she took it, feeling herself being pulled up. She tried to scowl at him for laughing at her, but soon her lips quirked, until she began to laugh, as well.

Behind a pillar, Juvia smiled. Her love-rival had fallen for her trap, just like her plan had worked. She almost fell, when she spun around in the direction of a deep voice near her. "Why don't you just leave it out. You know she isn't your love-rival. Natsu and her are _meant to be._", it was Gray, imitating a high voice, sounding bitter. '_Gray-sama is jealous?'_, Juvia felt her heart dropping. With his next sentence Juvia felt as if her heart ripped apart. "Stop this 'I've got to defeat my love-rival'-nonsense, before your seriously hurt her. It's not going to bring you anywhere.", and with that he turned away.

Juvia needed a few moments to comprehend what he had said. She decided it was time to give Lucy a final love-rival lesson. So she made her way out of the guild, took a waiting by Lucy's way home and waited. When the blonde finally came by, a sudden rain shower poured down. Juvia had net been the Ame-Onna for no reason, after all. Lucy was surprised at the raindrops falling down at her, but she laughed nonetheless. Without swaying from her path she began to dance in the rain, laughing. Juvia had not planned that Lucy always walked on the edge of the street, right next to the street.

She could do nothing to prevent Lucy from slipping and falling into the stream. "Lucy-san!", she called out, before coming out from behind the tree, where she had been hiding, and jumping after the blonde. She knew Lucy had the ability to swim, but due to the rainfall, the river had become a rapid stream. Becoming one with the water, Juvia quickly was able to find her quickly and get her out. She did not even feel the tears rolling down her face, until Natsu, Gray and Erza ran to them.

"Are you two alright? What happened?", Erza asked immediately and Juvia only nodded. "Yes we are, I was just on my way home, when the rainfall began. Because it was so nice, I started to dance in the rain and slipped. Those fisherman were right, I really shouldn't walk there.", Lucy smiled. Erza and Natsu laughed, at Lucy's 'clumsiness', Juvia felt Gray's scowl on her face. Gulping Juvia decided to withstand his gaze and looked up. In the back of her mind she heard Lucy inviting her to her apartment. Before they could stand up and go there Gray's deep voice told them that he wanted to talk to Juvia for a moment.

"Don't you think you went too far, this time? What if you had not been able to get her out? What if the stream had pulled her down even further? She would've drowned and it all would be your fault." His words stung like daggers in her chest. "Juvia didn't want... Juvia didn't think... Juvia thought... I- Juvia is sorry...", before she could make up another sound, she turned and run. The rain got heavier, developing to a heavy thunderstorm. Juvia did not see where she ran, but before knowing where she was, she stood in front of Gajeel's home, outside the town.

Before she was able to knock, the door already opened and Levy stood before her. "Didn't I tell you, the rainwoman would be there.", Gajeel's voice came from inside. "Gajeel, could you make some tea for Juvia? It's a storm outside...", Levy trailed off, inviting Juvia inside. The taller bluenette stepped inside without saying a word. "What's wrong? Why's it raining, rain woman?", Gajeel answered and Levy poked his side "Don't be so insensitive, Gajeel! Just because it rains, doesn't mean- " Juvia cut her off. Her voice was barely above a whisper "Juvia almost killed Lucy... but she didn't want to... it's just...", and without further ado Juvia told them everything.

"Don't blame yourself too much, Ju-chan..." Juvia was a bit confused at the nickname Levy had given her "it was an accident. And Gray's just an idiot some times. Give him some time.", Levy smiled at her. Gajeel growled "Let me kill that stripper..." "Gajeel-kun, don't... Don't do anything to Gray-sama, please. Everything is Juvia's fault.",Juvia smiled sadly.

It had become quite late, so Levy and Juvia went back to Fairy Hills, where they met Erza. The redhead, oblivious to everything that had happened asked Juvia "Where have you been? Lucy invited you... We thought you'd join us.", obviously Erza was disappointed. "That's what Gray-sama wanted to talk to me about. Juvia had already plans with Gajeel-kun and Levy-san.", she smiled and Erza nodded, leaving the two bluenettes alone.

Levy brought Juvia to her room and the two bid their goodnights. Juvia thanked Levy one last time before retreating to her room.


	2. Something's Going On

**Chapter 2: Something's going on  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

Juvia did not go to the guild for the next three days, afraid to see Gray again. When she finally dared to go, she met him before she really had hoped to. In the guild's entrance she literally ran into him. "Good morning Juvia, it's been some time since you were at the guild.", Erza smiled at her, while Gray only ignored her presence completely. "Juvia... has not been feeling well, the past days...", the bluenette quickly made up. "You, too? When you rescued", at this word Gray scoffed "Lucy from the river, you both must have caught a cold. Lucy's having a fever.",Erza explained. "Lucy-san is ill?", Juvia asked, and Gray murmured "And guess whose fault that is...", but Juvia heard it nonetheless. "That reminds me... we're on our way to a job, do you want to join us?", Erza asked but Juvia declined. "Juvia's sorry, she's really not feeling well at the moment. She thinks she'll just grab something to eat and then retreat back to her room in Fairy Hills."

She quickly bid Team Natsu goodbye and went into the guild. Looking around she saw that, except for Mirajane, only new members of the guild were there. Without paying them a piece of attention she went to sit down at the bar, ordering a meal and a drink. She wanted to ignore a certain team consisting of four blondes. Ironically their team name was _Team Blonde_, and they decided to talk to Juvia. Their leader, a tall girl named Lori took Juvia's glass from the bluenette. Mirajane had not seen that, as she was just dealing with some new male members that decided to hit on her.

"Look at that girls, isn't she just pathetic. It's quite sad that she still hasn't achieved her goal of killing Lucy. I'm sure Gray isn't proud of you failing.", her shrill voice was dripping with sarcasm, and Juvia could not help but feel ashamed. "Leave Juvia alone, Lori-san. She really has no time for that crap. Mira-san could you wrap some food for Juvia? She wants to bring it over to Lucy-san's place." and without listening to Lori's comment about poisoned food Juvia went to Lucy's apartment.

When the door opened a very pale Lucy stood, clad in a for the season surprisingly thick pajama. "Hello Juvia, how are y-", she sneezed "Sorry about that, I seem to have caught a cold.", she coughed. "Good afternoon, Lucy-san. Juvia heard that you fell ill, and since the others are on a mission, she decided to bring you some food form the guild. Juvia needs to talk to you anyway.", Juvia tried to smile, and Lucy nodded asking Juvia to go inside. Together the two went to the small table that stood inside the living area.

When Lucy had begun to eat, Juvia decided it was time to talk. "Juvia is terribly sorry. It's her fault, that Lucy-san fell into that river, and only because Juvia was so terribly jealous.", Juvia sniffed suppressing the tears that began to flood her eyes. Lucy looked at her in confusion "What are you talking about? Okay maybe you made the floor that I walked on wet on several occasions so I would fall. But you couldn't have known I would walk so close to the edge. If I hadn't walked there, I wouldn't have fallen into the water. Look Juvia, I know about your feelings for Gray, I know about his crush about me, but I really have no interest in him, and you know that. And I know that you never wanted to hurt me. And Gray should know that two. You're never seriously using your magic.", the blonde smiled and Juvia's tears spilled. She let them go freely.

She could not believe it, from the moment they met Juvia had been anything but nice to Lucy. Not that she did not care for the blonde, which she really did, but she was not used to showing it. She grew up in isolation, when she had ever made a friend they would push her awake due to her causing heavy rain. The only one who seemed to for her, even though he would neveer admit that, had always been Gajeel. He had been the one to beat Bora into a pulp, after he broke up with Juvia. He had been the one to follow her to Fairy Tail. At first she knew it was to keep her company. Neither of them had expected them to become friends with the guild, or that he would fall in love with Levy. Not that anyone had expected to fall in love with Gajeel, as well.

This was the day when Juvia decided to be more friendly to Lucy. She was at the blonde's side until Lucy had become healthy again. Even after the week Lucy needed to be normal again, Juvia spend most of her time at Lucy's apartment. Team Natsu had not come back from their mission yet. This was in no way upsetting, as the job requirements had said it the job would take about 3 weeks.

Neither the two females, nor Team Natsu noticed the change in the guild, due to their absence. More and more new members entered the guild, not all of them were content with the 'old' members. No one of said old members noticed the new members sitting together, plotting something.


	3. Intrigues

**Chapter 3: Intrigues  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

"I'm at her apartment first, Ice Pants!", Natsu called out and began to race to Lucy's apartment. Gray following not far behind "Never, Fire Breath!" At the same time the two mages stood in front of the Hearfilia's door. Without knocking they simply went in.

"Lucy?", Natsu called out, but they got no answer. The only sound in the apartment was the running shower. "She's in there.", Natsu grinned perversely and opened the bathroom door, when the water stopped.

The males had expected to see the blonde, but instead it was Juvia, reaching for a towel on the floor next to the shower. The three stopped all completely frozen in shock. The first one to regain her composure was Juvia. She screamed in surprise and aimed a _Water Slicer_ in the males' direction.

A couple of minutes she sat on the arm chair on the other side of the couch Natsu and Gray had sat down on. The bluenette fiddled nervously with her skirt as she apologized for attacking them. "Juvia had thought you were some burglars. She is very sorry for attacking you." "It's alright Juvia, by the way where's Luce?", the salmon haired male grinned. Gray's face was furrowed into a frown. "Lucy-chan just went to get some lunch for us.", the bluenette smiled at the two. As if she had been called the entrance door opened and Lucy rushed into the room.

"Juvia! Something happened at Fairy Hills, they're talking about it in the guild. Hurry.", the bluenette nodded to the two males and followed her blonde friend. The two were not aware of being followed by Natsu and Gray, as they hurried to the guild.

"The fire started last night. We don't exactly know where, all we know is that we searched for Juvia, as she would be able to put a stop to it with her magic. We found her at Lucy's apartment and asked her to come with us. Instead of doing so she only grinned evilly and stated she didn't care.", Lori explained and Juvia was frozen on the spot. Erza turned to the bluenette, after acknowledging her presence "Is this true Juvia?", she asked. The bluenette denied it and Lucy added that Lori and the others never showed up at her apartment.

"Don't you think it's suspicious that there's a fire at Fairy Hills when none of the old members are present?", Gajeel voiced emerging from the shadows with Levy. "So you're saying it was us who started the fire?", Lori challenged and Levy sighed "No he's just saying that it was not Juvia's fault. She would never act like you described to us.", she calmly stated. "You're her accomplices, admit it.", a blonde minion of Lori demanded and Gajeel snorted. "We're her friends. We believe her right, guys?", most of the few older members of the guild nodded.

"Oh really do all of you believe her story? Gray, what do you say about this.", at Lori's question Gray stayed silent. Gajeel's fists clenched at this and was about to throw a punch at the Ice Mage when Juvia spoke up. "Let it be Gajeel-kun. He believes them. You can't blame him though, seems like it's word against word here. And more seem to believe Lori. It really is a pity what happened to our family after they joined. Since you're so sure it is Juvia's fault that Fairy Hills burnt down, what do you want me to do for punishment.", Juvia sighed. She knew she had no chance against the huge number of new members that were all against her, not to mention Gray. That he was believing Lori really took all energy from the bluenette.

"See she's confessing that it's true. ", Lori grinned and a dark haired male at the back yelled "Throw her out of the guild." "Stop this nonsense!", Mirajane suddenly screamed through the noise. "This is not your decision. Let her talk to the master. I'm sure he can figure something out." Lori had to hit her smirk when she demanded "So you're just favoring her because she's one of the original members. I demand democracy. We should vote. All those in favor of letting that traitor stay in the guild lift their hand.", original members raised their hands. Macao, Wakaba, Romeo, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Eflman, Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed, Laxus, Cana, Gildarts, Makarov, Reedus, Nab, Laki, Max, Warren, Happy, Carla, Lily, and some of the newer members, that believed Lori's actions took it too far, raised their hands.

"Now all of those in favor of throwing her out lift their hand." The numbers were equal. Only one person had not given his vote: Gray. All eyes were on him, as he seemed to be in an inner conflict.

Juvia's heart, and world stopped when his icy voice cut the silence "Please remove her mark."

**Medaka-chan****- The first few chapters will be a bit more for the GraLu fans, but don't worry it will all resolve to NaLu and Gruvia. Because my heart beats only for them... Wait it stopped beating after reading Chapter 334. I'm not really one to write yuri or yaoi. It's not that I don't like it. I just can't write it for some reason.**


	4. When The Rain Stopped

**Chapter 4: When The Rain Stopped  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

Juvia looked down at her thigh, where once her Fairy Tail stamp had been. No color ornamented her pale skin. She was staring at the grass she was sitting upon, when she heard thunder.

"Look who's there. If it isn't miss gloomy weather.", an all too familiar voice called out. Juvia looked up to meet the face of her ex-boyfriend Bora of the Prominence. "What do you want from Juvia?", she spat, frowning. "Oh nothing, just a small fight.", he grinned, but Juvia shook her head. "Juvia does not feel like fighting." "So it's a win by default? Makes it even easier for me.", he stretched his hand out and smoke emerged form one of his rings.

Juvia had not seen it coming and was not able to dodge the smoke. It hit her with full force. "What the? What did you do to Juvia?", she asked, but upon turning to Bora she found he had already left. Shaking her head the bluenette went to see Gajeel and Levy, at a small restaurant in town. They were sitting around there half the afternoon, Gajeel and Levy tried to cheer Juvia up.

The clocks struck 8 pm when Lucy came running to them. "Juvia, come to the guild quickly. Something happened and they're trying to blame it on you again.", she called out. They quickly paid for their food and hurried over to the guild.

According to Lucy an unknown dark guild attacked the guild. It seems like a water mage had destroyed half of the guild, hurting Lori and her friends. Of course the blondes blamed it on a certain bluenette.

When Juvia stepped into the guild, Lori was leaning against Gray, bawling her eyes out. "And then she looked at me and the last thing I heard before being hit by water was ' That's for telling them'", she sobbed and Juvia could not believe her eyes when Gray softly patted her head. "Excuse Juvia, but what is going on he-", she was cut off by Lori screaming and hiding behind Gray. "There's the water witch! She attacked the guild! She's the one! Is their another water mage that is capable to destroy the guild."

"If Juvia had wanted to destroy the guild it would not be standing any more. The damage is too small for her powers. But... I know another water mage who would be capable of doing that.", Gajeel growled at Lori. "Why would I attack my own guild?", the blonde asked and Levy asked "When did you say Juvia was attacking the guild?" "Three hours ago. She must be mad because she was thrown out. You all must have meant a lot to her.", Lori tossed her head over her shoulder (_Toss, toss, toss_), when she ended her small monologue with sarcasm.

"It couldn't have been Juvia, because-", Gajeel started, but Lori stopped him "Let her show her thigh, where her guild stamp once was. This sign will be there! I swear.", the blonde pointed to the bar, where a sign seemed to be painted in black color. It was a skull framed by thorns. "But that's-", Levy tried to argue, and Lori finished her sentence "Rose's skull, I know."

"Stop this nonsense Lori, you're taking this too far.", Lucy bit at her and the Heartfilia looked around her guild mates "You're all believing Lori?" Droy looked to the floor "All evidence speaks against her. If she really has the sign-", Gray finished the sentence "Then she's out enemy."

Juvia looked around uneasy. All eyes suddenly were on her. "Juvia has the sign.", to prove that it was true she lifted her skirt up some inched. A black skull with thorns around.

"Juvia knows when she lost an argument.", the bluenette whispered, tears in her eyes, when she ran out the guild.

No one seemed to notice the cloudless sky.

**Mgaa****- no this Gray doesn't deserve her. Yet.**

**Purpletimelords (Guest)****- You're quite furious at Lori aren't you? But you're right she's a bad girl.**

**Dark Gothic Lolita****-Yes Gray has some issues, unfortunately right now it's not being kidnapped, but being an asshole. But don't worry that's for the story line.**

**FairytaleloverNalu****- Well the queue is long for killing Gray... I fear there won't be anything left of him, after Gajeel's turn ;)**

**Sandyx5****- It hurts me a bit to picture Gray like that, but it is for a certain reason ;)... And Lori's just a bitch...**


	5. Secrets

**Chapter 5: Secrets  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

Lucy quietly closed the door behind her,looking over to her guests sadly. Levy and Gajeel had settled on the loveseat, his arm around her. Lucy sat down across of them on the floor picking her cup of tea up, sipping it. "She's asleep now. The past days were hard for her. I can't believe them. I noticed the way the new members were behaving towards her... But to believe that our older Nakama are behaving like that. But Gray shocks me."

"Something doesn't fit in the picture. Even if he really doesn't like her, she's Nakama, which means everything to him. He simply believes Lori. That doesn't seem right.", Levy sighed and Gajeel grumbled "I really want to kill the stripper. If he wants to get into that bitch's pants that badly, that he hurts Juvia..." Gajeel had the habit to call everyone nicknames, so it was special for him to say her name.

Levy smiled softly and Lucy was about to open her mouth to say something, when the door was thrown open and a male was thrown inside. The door was thrown close loudly. "What's this going on about, flame brain! I wasn't aware you even knew her name!", a deep voice yelled. It was Gray, a bruise was blossoming on his cheek, Natsu's assault must have come out of nowhere.

Natsu was about to answer the ice mage but Lucy was faster. She shushed Gray with the following words "Be quiet! Juvia's sleeping... It doesn't seem to matter to you, seeing you don't seem to care about her, but she's been through a lot the past days. She needs the rest. That goes for you, too Natsu. I'm sure we all would like to see you beat him up, but now's not the time.", Lucy bit and glared at Gray. Natsu nodded and let Gray be.

"I know this doesn't look good for me right now guys, but believe me. I know it seems like I hate Juvia, it seems like I am agreeing to everything Lori says. But it isn't what it looks like. Please don't hold any grudge against me.", Gray explained. "Then why the fuck are doing all this.", Levy cussed.

In another situation Gajeel would have smirked and would have complimented Levy for swearing. He was proud of his shrimp, but it was not the time for kidnapping her and not let her out for 2 days to _show_ her his pride. She really was his shrimp.

"I have my reasons!", Gray exclaimed, and Gajeel jumped up. The larger black haired rushed over to his guild mate and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Pushing the ice mage against a wall he growled. "I don't care if you have your damned reasons! You don't need to tell your stupid reasons to us, but tell her, she deserves to know. She deserves to know why you dumb ass treat her like shit. She doesn't deserve that!"

"I know she doesn't.", was all Gray mumbled before pushing Gajeel to the side. "I'll wait until she's awake don't worry.", he added with a side glance at Lucy before storming into the room Juvia was currently sleeping in.

"Has any one got a slight idea, what the heck is going on here.", Natsu, clearly confused, asked. Gajeel was still furious, but used his anger, to grab Levy and leaving with her on his back, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone. "You know something Natsu. And you suck at hiding it from me.", the blonde turned to the pink haired male. She had her eyebrow raised and Natsu sighed.

He sat down on the love seat and began to tell the blonde what he knew about Gray's behavior.

**I'm devastated about not updating in the past weeks...I had a lot to do with our huge school concert (7000 people in the audience *_*) and since I had one of the biggest roles I couldn't get out of the theater... Now I have a directing apprenticeship and can't get out of theater **_**again**_**... So sorry that I didn't upload and when I just did, it's so shurt.**

**Pokefairy- I know right?**

**FairytaleloverNalu-**** Thanks for that... extrovert (?) review on the last chapter, I'm glad that you liked the chapter**

**Dark Gothic Lolita****- Lori won't die... but she won't get away without punishment **

**Medaka-chan****- You'll know why Bora put the sign on her and what it did soon enough ;)**

**xXwendyXx3****- How about you PM me your idea of the story and I'll see whether you're right ;)...Why Erza, Mira, the master (and so on) have not shown any action will be revealed soon... The sign was inflicted by Bora when he attacked her... Sorry for not writing it more obviously...**

**GodSlayer'sGrace****- I didn't like Juvia at the beginning either because I was a huge Gray fangirl when I first started watching... but I've come to love Juvia so much that I cosplay her ;)**

**Sandyx5****- And he's not dead :]... But I was confused about Gruvia in the newest chapters...**

**TAEMiNATOR18****- I know right? She's horrible!**

**Kyogan-Saori****- I'm sorry for not continuing sooner... I did not really have the time... But I'm glad that this story gets so much positive reviews like yours**

**~Liliana-chan**


	6. Fight

**Chapter 6: Fight  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Whatever the two of them had talked about stayed a miracle to Lucy, Natsu, Levy and Gajeel. All they did know was that there was a sudden shatter in the room Gray and Juvia were in. When Gajeel and Natsu opened the door to the room and had found out, that both mages were not there any more. The dragon slayers tried to take on their scents but for some reasons they could not trace them. After searching the area around Lucy's apartment for 2 hours they began to search in the whole town before getting to Fairy Tail to tell everyone their Nakama had disappeared.

Every mage, even Team Blonde took it upon them to search after the pair. But they could not find them. After three days of working alone, the other legal guilds were informed, but it seemed like Gray and Juvia had disappeared into thin air. It was a cloudy Saturday afternoon, when the leader of Team Blonde, Lori came rushing into the guild declaring that there was rumored to be a fight between a Fairy Tail ice mage and a water mage from a dark guild. No one could tell from which dark guild the water mage was, as the insignia they were was not easy to identify. The water mage was said to wear a black cape hiding their features, but voice, stance and silhouette hinted that the cape wearing mage was female.

As if on cue, Gray came rushing in, signs of a fight still easy to spot. He was wet all over, the water dripping onto the floor under him. All eyes were on him as he began to talk "Sorry guys. I was kidnapped by a dark guild. No I don't know what happened to Juvia, because the kidnapper used some sort of smoke to knock both of us out. All I know is that we weren't brought to the same place. I was brought into a cellar, but they didn't seem to really want me to stay. There were almost no guards around so it was easy to run away without any one noticing.

"I didn't know where I was, I must have been some where in the Western woods, because I walked to the east for about a week before I found some civilization. But seems like the town I got into was controlled by the dark guild that had kidnapped me. So I sneaked around the town before I headed further to the East. An old woman told me to follow the morning sun, so further to the east to get back home.

"I had almost reached Magnolia when a poorly placed _Water Slicer_ hit my face. Turning around I realized I had been ambushed by a water mage of the dark guild. The mage was hidden by a black cloak, but after I heard her voice I instantly knew who my opponent was. We fought. Ice against Water. I was able to freeze most of her attacks, but I did not want to hurt her, so I could tell all of you the truth. So she was not able to lie to us any further.

"At some point of the fight, I realized that I couldn't get away without defeating her. You know I normally don't fight women, but I hate people who betray their Nakama. She seemed to have realized I would fight her for real, because she became afraid and left. I decided to get here and tell you what happened. So she hopefully won't get away with this. Which leaves us to the present.", Gray finished his tale. Lori rushed to him, fussing around the cut in his face that was still bleeding.

"I'm glad you're back Stripper, but where have you left Juvia? She has been kidnapped as well, after all.", Gajeel asked, and Gray shook his head. "Like I told you, I don't know where she had been brought after the kidnapping. We were separated.", Gray explained and Gajeel growled "After breaking out, you did not look for her? If anything happened to her-", he left the threat hanging in the room, Lori scoffed.

"You're still defending that water witch? It's clear she is after all, who is known for the attack _Water Slicer_, besides knowing to be a water mage? Gray did know his opponent and like he said it was a traitor, so it must have been Juvia. She lied at you, when will you finally realize that she is not who you thought she was. I looked through her the moment I first saw her." Gajeel rolled his eyes "You're forgetting some things here, bitch. You, as a water mage, should know best that _Water Slicer_ is a common attack among water mages. If Juvia had wanted to hit Stripper with a _Water Slicer_ it would not have been so poorly placed. I have known Juvia the longest and believe me, she wouldn't lie to me or her nakama."

"But didn't you hear what he said? He was kidnapped by Rose's Skull. Which Water mage from Rose's Skull do we know?", Lori rolled her eyes. A murmur went around the room. "Gray-sama never mentioned the dark guild's name. From where do you know that, Lori-san?", a familiar voice called out. Realizing her mistake Lori tried to do what she could best: Blame it on Juvia.

"There she is! Is the water witch! She lie-", Lori stopped in the confusion of not being able to see Juvia. "Show yourself water witch!", she screeched, looking around frantically. The rest of the guild was just as confused but realized that Lori had played with them all along. They just stood and watched the scene.

"Juvia is over here.", her voice called and Lori turned around just to see that out of the water that had soaked Gray, Juvia's body materialized. The bluenette's arms were around Gray's neck. "Gray! The water witch, she- she..", Lori stuttered but Gray rolled his eyes. "Leave it Lori. You're the one from Rose's Skull, you're guild stamp is on your other leg, hidden by your pants. You're the traitor. You were the one who destroyed Fairy Hills, you made sure Lucy fell into the river, you tried to destroy the guild. But guess what your game is over. Rose's Skull has been defeated by Juvia, while the two of us fought."Gray growled. Before Lori could reply, the doors had opened and Rune Knights stormed in, who captured Lori and brought her away.

**Medaka-chan-**** Thanks for the review. I hoped you liked the newest chapter.**

**Neko-chan2604-**** I know right? She's horrible!**

**Mgaa-**** Well here's the newest chapter ;) Sorry for the lateness of it**

**ruby890-**** I'm glad you enjoyed it. Here's the update ;)**

**Guest01-**** Well here it is ;)**


	7. Truth

**Chapter 7: Truth  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

After the pandemonium had died down a lot of confused eyes were directed at Gray and Juvia. Juvia smiled and began to retell the story from the very beginning.

"It all started a couple of weeks ago, when Lori-san and her teammates joined the guild. Master did not trust them and asked Gray-sama and Juvia to do this mission for him. We were supposed to find out, if Lori-san was honest about wanting to join the guild. Gildarts-san had eaves dropped on a conversation between two Rose Skull members, who conversed about wanting to take over Fairy Tail. The only other two who knew about the mission, except for Gray-sama, Juvia, the master and Gildarts-san were Erza-san and Mira-san.

"Gray-sama was supposed to earn her trust, and it seems like he did a very good job doing so. The day Lucy-chan had fallen into the river, it had not been Juvia's doing. Well the rain had been her doing, but Lori-san had made Lucy-chan slip on the water and fall into the river. Juvia is sorry Gajeel-kun, Levy-chan for lying to you that evening, but Juvia had to obtain her cover. The next three days Juvia stayed away, so Lori-san would think, Juvia was really sad. Juvia even made it rain all the time. She apologizes for that.

"Juvia had not expected Lori-san to go so far to burn Fairy Hills down, or try to damage the guild. But Juvia knew she had to take the blame for it, for Gray-sama's and Juvia's mission. And she knew that she had to have her guild mark taken off for a short time.

"When Bora-san attacked Juvia and planted Rose Skull's stamp on her, he also sealed her magic. So Juvia could not have done what happened after, Gajeel-kun, Levy-chan, Lucy-chan and Natsu-san knew that. But Gray-sama played his part perfectly. Gray-sama then told Natsu-san about the mission, when Natsu-san got Gray-sama to talk to Juvia, when she was in Lucy-chan's apartment before she and Gray-sama were kidnapped.

"It was Lori-san, and Bora-san. Bora-san's magic was supposed to knock us out, but it had not been strong enough. Gray-sama and Juvia pretended to be asleep so they could be brought to Rose Skull. We had to catch Lori-san red-handed. Gray-sama was put into another room, than Juvia.

"When Gray-sama had freed himself and found Juvia, they first went after Bora-san together. Once Gray-sama had defeated him, Juvia got her magic back and decided to hide. The Rose Skull stamp had disappeared already. While Gray-sama avoided the town controlled by Rose Skull, Juvia went to infiltrate it and flooded it, bringing the rule back to the original mayor. She met Gray-sama again later on, shortly after he fought Lori-san.

"Gray-sama told Juvia about his fight with Lori-san, and the two of us thought of a method to reveal her lies. We knew Lori-san would tell you something about the fight she just had with Gray-sama. We knew she would tell you the mage from the Black Guild was Juvia. Gray-sama would tell his side of the story. Juvia had to hide somewhere, no one would suspect her.

"Because Lucy-chan, Natsu-san, Gajeel-kun and Levy-chan knew about Juvia's magic being sealed, they would most likely not suspect her using the water to hide herself. Since Gray-sama had just had a fight with a Water mage, it was the ideal hiding place. Juvia transformed into water and 'drenched' Gray-sama with herself. Our plan worked and Lori-san was found guilty.", Juvia finished the story of what had happened.

"So you're saying, the stripper never really was an asshole towards you?", Gajeel asked and Juvia shook her head "Juvia is sorry for not telling Gajeel-kun and for lying at him. But she couldn't because of the mission. Gray-sama was never anything else than nice to Juvia...", Juvia smiled, then blushed and looked at Gray unsure.

The black haired ice mage only smirked and put his arm around Juvia's waist possessively. "No way.. You're telling me he- All this time- Was he pretending?", Lucy asked and Juvia smiled "Yes Gray-sama pretended to have a crush on Lucy-chan, so no one would notice that our relationship has changed. Gray-sama has been Juvia's boyfriend for three months." "You've been keeping your relationship secret this long? When did you want to tell us?", Levy asked and Gray shrugged "We had wanted to tell you even before Team Blonde joined Fairy Tail. But since that confession would stand in the way of our mission, we kept it a secret. By the way I only told that Fire-breathing freak, because he walked in on Juvia and I kissing. Whe-"

"You're calling that kissing, ice freak? What the hell. I may be as slow as a turtle some times, but even I know that I was disrupting a full blown make out session.", Natsu butted in and Juvia blushed a bright scarlet red. Gray glared at him, a small trace red prominent on his pale face, and went on with what he had wanted to say before. "When he confronted me about this I had to tell him the whole story. Juvia was not really happy with me when I told her Natsu knew. It had been her idea to keep it a secret after getting the mission."

"I would hate to but into your conversation so rapidly, but there are some things that have to be cleared. One, Juvia do you want your guild stamp on the same place as before?", Mira asked and when Juvia nodded, the white haired placed the mark on Juvia again, where it had been before and in the same color. To do this she had to get down on her knees in front of Juvia, while the bluenette had to lift her skirt up a bit.

The male population whistle and cat-called at the situation, and Gray would have stopped them (after all these perverts were looking at his girlfriend), if he himself was not as perplexed. "Juvia had almost forgotten how much this tickles.", Juvia giggled ignorant of the attention she and the Take Over Demon had gained from the males of the guild.

"Thank you very much, Mira-san.", Juvia smiled and was hugged by the other female. "Any time. Now on to the next question. After Fairy Hills had burnt down, we all had to move as you may know. Do you want to go on staying with Lucy? Or should I reserve you a room for when Fairy Hills is up again?", Mirajane asked and Juvia turned to Lucy. "Juvia would like to stay with Lucy-chan, if that is okay.", as an answer the blonde only grinned and nodded at her friend.

**NightTwizzler945****- I'm sorry for worrying you with the chapters, but as you can see it all had a purpose. **

**Ruby890****- Thanks :)**

**Neko-chan2604****- I'm not quite sure yet if this chapter is the end of the story or of an arc. **

**Medaka-chan****- The Happy End has been accomplished... though I'm still not sure whether it's the end or not.**

**Juu (Guest 01)****- As you can see Gray has not really hurt her, he just pretended to do so, so Lori would think he was on her side**


	8. Love

**Chapter 8: Love  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Sad I know.**

* * *

_I climbed across the mountain tops  
Swam all across the ocean blue  
I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules  
But Baby I broke them all for you  
__(~The Story Brandi Carlile~)_

* * *

"Come on Ju-chan, tell us how the two of you finally got together!", Levy demanded, after she, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, Lucy, Natsu and Happy had sat down on a table near a window. Gajeel had his arm protectively around Levy's waist and glared at Jet and Droy who were, once again, trying to get _his _ shrimp's attention. Next to Levy, Lucy had sat down, across from Natsu. Gray sat in between Juvia and Natsu, holding the bluenette's hand under the table. Happy, sitting on the table munched a fish, well... happily.

Juvia smiled at Gray and began her tale. "As you may remember, Juvia and Gray-sama were on a mission together about three months ago. It had been an undercover mission. Juvia and Gray-sama had to search after a rogue mage who was molesting the women in the town. It was not hard to find him. Juvia and Gray-sama only had to search for him in two clubs.  
"He was a very disgusting person, his black hair was greasy, his eyes were an unnatural ice blue color. Juvia had sat down at the bar, next to Gray-sama, and just after she had finished her Caipirinha the mage talked to her. He asked Juvia whether it was alright to drag her away from her boyfriend. After Juvia had responded that Gray-sama was not her boyfriend, the mage introduced himself as Michael and pulled Juvia to the dance floor.

"Inwardly Juvia was disgusted by Michael. He made perverted comments, reduced Juvia to her body. On more than one occasion he tried to grope Juvia, but she was able to use her powers to get out of his grip. He was drunk enough to think he had not touched Juvia because he had too much. But at some point he tried to kiss Juvia."

Juvia shuddered at the memory, and Gray scowled, his voice almost a growl when he went on telling their story "I hated seeing them like this. I did not know why but suddenly I was so angry at that asshole. I was about to get him away from her, but Juvia stopped me with a gaze. Softly she nodded to the back door, and after I had nodded, she dragged that bastard outside into an alleyway.

"I followed them and hid in the shadows at first. I heard him whispering to her how forward she had been. That he had not thought she would be so willing. She had appeared rather shy from the distance after all. From the shadows I observed how he neared her, his intention clear. He wanted her. I was about to move, when he suddenly cringed in pain. Apparently Juvia had kneed him in the balls. With a quick look over to me she locked him into her _Water Lock._ Then I proceeded with freezing his prison and together we moved him to a clearing inside the woods.  
"In the process of being locked into a water prison and being frozen he lost his consciousness and we bound him to a tree. We waited until he awoke again. Which only happened after several hours. That left enough time for me to think about the immense rage I felt when Micheal tried to hit on Juvia. I had just came to the conclusion when our captured mage awoke again. Just after having woken up he already began to hit on Juvia again. He seemed to have forgotten what had happened before he was captured. He completely ignored my presence.

"Once I had enough I proceeded with the next part of our mission: The interrogation. He shrieked like a girl, when about 3000 small ice needles slowly, and painfully penetrated his skin. He sang like a bird and after we obtained that information, he looked over to Juvia again with that goggling eyes. Like she would help him out of that situation.", he scoffed "I was so angry at him looking at her like that, that I almost punched him. My fist hit the wood next to Michael's head. '_If you ever do as much as dreaming of my girl again, I'll hunt you down and kill you. Understood?'_ I growled at him. Once more he lost his consciousness and literally wet his pants.", Gray smirked victoriously and Juvia giggled at the image.

The bluenette then ended the tale "Juvia had thought she must have misheard. She was not prepared for Gray-sama's words. Juvia asked Gray-sama if she had heard right and he turned to Juvia and confessed. He told Juvia that he had developed feelings for her, but that he was not sure to which extent exactly. He told Juvia that he was ready for a relationship with her, but that he wanted them to take their time. To go at it slowly. Juvia was overjoyed, of course. She suggested to keep the relationship a secret at first, then they could take their time. And well you all know about the rest.", Juvia beamed first into the round, and then at Gray.

She giggled at the soft blush that decorated her boyfriend's cheeks. While Levy and Lucy commented how romantic their story was, Gray smiled back at Juvia and, not caring that they were in the guild, and were going to be teased about what was about to happen. No he was ready for putting their relationship to a complete new level.

Opposing to the secrecy their relationship had been in before, Gray captured Juvia's lips tenderly.

* * *

**I'm back with a filler and a sort of new design/format for this story.  
I needed a change thus I will go on writing the story with this format. I hope you don't mind.  
I chose _The Story_ by _Brandi Carlile_ because it reminds me of Juvia and Gray.**

**Indigo Hailstorm-**** I'm glad that I was able to surprise you and that you liked it  
****Neko-chan2604- Who is not mad at Lori? She's a bitch ;)  
Medaka-chan- This chapter gives you hopefully enough Gruvia for the next part, as I will focus on something else in the future chapters ;)  
kadyjah1999- Ok... Soooo this was a major twist.. So I don't really know what you expect from me... But I hope it's still alright ;)  
NightTwizzler945 (aka Guest ;)- Working on the next chapters already ;)  
Guest 01- I'm glad that you like it. Here's your next chapter ;)  
GoldenRoseTanya- I do whatever I can do to make it a good story ;) So it's good to know I've achieved my goal  
FelineDynasty- Thank you for reviewing... Hope you like the newest update.**

**~Liliana-chan**


	9. Team Phantom

**Friendship: Team Phantom  
****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_When all the hope if gone,  
__I know that you can carry on  
__We're gonna take the world on  
__I'll hold you until the hurt is gone  
__I'm gonna be all of the way  
__I won't be missing one more day.  
__(~Never gonna be alone Nickelback~)_

* * *

After the current events, the guild turned into normal quickly again. Juvia had settled in with living with Lucy. She had to admit that at first she had been a bit perplexed by the whole Team Natsu suddenly showing up at random times of the day, but since it gave her time with he Gray-sama she did not complain. For many it still was weird to see the usually cold persona of Gray be so comfortable with Juvia's craziness.

Instead of calling every female (or male for that matter) who dared to look at Gray, a love rival, she threw them a bragging grin. An old man was so startled by that that he jumped. After apologizing to the man, who had just looked at them because they looked so 'full of youth' together, Gray turned to his girlfriend, shaking his head. He knew If he said something about it, Juvia would most likely start to cry.

Once they had reached the guild, Gajeel called out for Juvia. Rain woman. Job.", was all he muttered, Levy rolling her eyes at him. "Gajeel, please at least pretend that you have manners.", which was ignored by the Iron Dragon Slayer. Juvia only laughed and reluctantly let go of Gray's hand before stepping over to the request board with Gajeel.

"That one should really not take too long for Gajeel-kun and Juvia to complete. The saying's good, too and we used to complete such missions before, easily.", Juvia bubbled pointing to a job. Had it been any other male on earth, Gray would probably have been jealous, but he knew that Gajeel was something like an older, protective brother to Juvia. This was also a reason why he trusted him to go on a mission with Juvia alone. Gray might not look like it be he close what was dear to him and did not like leaving Juvia alone.

"Sounds like a deal. Oi! Demon Girl! The Rain woman, Lily and I'll be taking this mission.", Gajeel waved the paper at Mirajane, who smiled and wished them good luck. Then Gajeel turned to Juvia "You have 10 minutes to say goodbye to the Stripper, Rainwoman.", he ordered and demanded to 'speak' his 'shrimp' in an empty broom closet.

Gray pulled Juvia into an empty corner of the room. Unsure of what to do he simply stood in front of her. Juvia only smiled at him shyly. She knew he wasn't good at saying good bye, even if it was only for a couple of days. She was just about to open her mouth to say something, when she was already pulled into his arms. Her hands were pressed up against his bare chest, one of his hands was in her hair, pressing her face against his shoulder, his other arm was around her waist.

She felt a blush creep to her cheeks and looked up at his face. Their eyes met. Storm gray and ocean blue locked, and then Gray pulled Juvia even closer for a kiss. The moment was perfect, until a certain pink haired idiot decided to destroy it.  
"Ice pants and Juvia sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-", when a gush of hot water and an ice hammer dropped on his head. The couple had not even parted, both had just opened an eye, that was now closed again.

It had actually taken Gajeel 15 to be finished with Levy, and he literally dragged Juvia away from her beloved Gray-sama. Half an hour later Both Gajeel and Juvia were sulking. Juvia because she was dragged away from Gray, and Gajeel because he was sitting in a train. The second it started he slumped against the window, green in the face. Lily, in his small form, had taken his place next to Juvia.

It was only when Juvia pulled Lily onto her lap and began to pet him like a real cat that Gajeel focused enough to realize she was going to disguise herself. Shifting a bit, so her guild sign was hidden, Gajeel leaded the shoulder his was on against the window. "Oni-chan? When will we reach oba-chan's place?", she asked telling the other two that dark magicians were on the train with them. Their mission to destroy the dark guild Hydra Head had just come into focus.

Gajeel muttered a "Half an hour.", before trying to listen in on the dark guild's conversation. The guild members complained about all the regular guilds and talked about the moon, as if they were obsessed by it. Gajeel ignored that talk.  
Once the dark mages noticed them they immediately set on them as their bullying goal. "Oh look what we have here. Some passengers? You're not wizards are you? Because if you were, that would happen.", one of them growled showing the Fairy Tail mages a beat mage. Juvia pretended to be shocked "We-We-We're just on our... on our way to-to-to visit our o-o-oba-chan. We-We're not wi-w—wizards.", she stuttered, hoping they would turn away from them. They could not get into a fight with them, just yet. What if one of them escaped and informed the guild.

Juvia was just thinking of a plan to get them to avoid their attention from her team, when the door to the compartment opened and another black mage came in, to tell his guild-mates, that he had found a wizard in the first compartment.  
Feeling a bit uneasy because she did not want the other wizard to get hurt Juvia fiddled shyly with her skirt. "Stop the squirming, Rain Woman. Better them than us.", Gajeel murmured before preventing himself from hurling. He could not wait for the train to stop at their destination.

* * *

**I've been wanting to write a Team Phantom/Gavia friendship arc/story for so long. My beloved brotp.  
Samiii (Guest)- Gray-sama did nothing wrong! He just followed the orders of a mission... Gomen my Inner Juvia was glaring at you for saying you haven't forgiven Gray yet. As you may have noticed right now the next few chapters will more or less focus on Gajeel's and Juvia's current mission.  
Neko-chan2604- Yeah it was about time right?  
IndigoHailstorm- Glad that you liked it :)  
Medaka-chan- Thanks for your review, glad that you enjoyed it :)  
TwizzleBaby945- Yeah Gray should really do that in the manga as well...  
~Liliana-chan**


End file.
